


I'm All About You

by Rare_pair_princess



Series: Gift Fics (Requests) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Seijoh Sugawara Koushi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess
Summary: “We kind of act like a couple,” Oikawa echoed where Sugawara’s thoughts were heading.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Gift Fics (Requests) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193030
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	I'm All About You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kleo_107](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleo_107/gifts).



> Hi<3 I actually wrote your request the second I saw it, because it was so cute and. I just. Had to!! I finished it quickly, though. I hope you like it^^
> 
> The day where I stop naming things whatever lyric is playing at the time where I absolutely have to name the fic will never come.

Sugawara smooshed his cheek against Oikawa’s shoulder as he looked up at him, smiling slightly at the warm, strong arm around his waist and keeping him close to the brunette’s side. They were cuddled up on the couch like they always were on Friday evenings, after a long day- a long  _ week-  _ of school and volleyball practice. Sugawara’s Aoba Johsai windbreaker laid on the ground, in a pile along with Oikawa’s, next to their forgotten volleyball bags and backpacks.

“Hey,” he whispered as the end credits to the movie they were watching rolled, gently squeezing the hand he held. Their tangled fingers were resting on Oikawa’s lap, and the taller squeezed back before looking down at his best friend.

“Hey,” Oikawa whispered back with a lopsided grin, eyes lighting up at how Sugawara’s smushed cheek made his lips a bit pouty. “Why are we whispering?”

“Because it’s dark,” the silvernette responded, rolling his eyes playfully. It was only half a lie- the small living room of the Oikawa household was illuminated only by the glow of the tv, and the softness of it made Sugawara want his voice to match. But in truth, he was mostly was scared of breaking such a beautiful, overwhelmingly _wonderful_ moment.

But that worry was stupid, and he knew it. They had been friends for so long, he doubted that something silly like a raised voice would ruin a moment like this; nothing could break this moment, the sense of security and love and comfort, contentment and happiness. He knew, because they had these moments often. Whether it be in the hallway as they walk close enough for their shoulders to brush, or in the locker room before practice when they throw their clothes at each other, or soft moments like this, at one of their homes, when they just cuddle and enjoy each other’s company.

“We kind of act like a couple,” Oikawa echoed where Sugawara’s thoughts were heading, voice still soft as he shifted the arm around the slightly smaller’s waist to be around his shoulders, hand settling behind Sugawara’s head and curling into soft silvery strands. The way the brunette spoke the words was a mere statement, a simple observation, but Sugawara still felt his cheeks heat. He wasn’t embarrassed by the blush, though. 

Instead, he found himself welcoming the warmth growing in his chest.

He nodded, the movement stifled by the other’s broad shoulder, because Oikawa was right. They  _ did  _ act like a couple, a disgustingly cute one at that. They held hands often, stared at each other during lunch with lovesick expressions as they had wordless conversations, always walked home and to school together, texted late into the night, cuddled at every opportunity, spent as much time at each other’s homes as they could-

Well, the questioning- and sometimes  _ knowing-  _ stares that they often received weren’t unwarranted. 

“Yeah, we do,” Sugawara agreed, tilting his head slightly so that his lips were pressed to Oikawa’s shoulder. He wasn’t giving a kiss-  _ not yet,  _ something hopeful, something Sugawara realized  _ wasn’t new,  _ told him. 

He wasn’t kissing that shoulder he knew so well, but he still saw a light pink dust over Oikawa’s cheeks.

“Lots of people think that we’re together” The taller stated, uncharacteristically unconfident, looking away in a manner that the other interpreted with a widening smile as bashful. His fingers loosed in Sugawara’s hair, his arm falling away from his shoulders so that he could use the hand to hide his face.

_ So cute,  _ Sugawara thought for the millionth time.

The silver-haired setter grinned, moving so that he was settled comfortably in Oikawa’s lap, facing him. It only brightened the blush on the brunette’s cheeks, so much so that it almost glowed in the darkness. It was a position they found themselves in often, so what was different this time?

Ah, Oikawa must have been thinking too much.

Sugawara brought a slightly calloused hand to his friend’s face after pushing away the hand covering it, cupping his soft cheek and making him look him in the eyes. “What’s got you blushing so much, hm?”

He didn’t get a reply, at first. But when he did, it was with chocolate eyes suddenly melting into something intense, and with toned arms wrapping around his waist to- rather tentatively, might Sugawara add- pull him closer. 

“W-well, what are we?”

The question was soft-spoken, a little flustered, but not scared. Oikawa wasn’t scared to ask the question, and Sugawara wasn’t scared to answer.

“Whatever you want.”

The response Sugawara received to his only  _ vaguely  _ impish tone was a pinch to his side that made him squirm, lips stretching with his toothy grin. 

“Okay, okay! We’re  _ boyfriends!”  _

A small, tiny,  _ minuscule  _ beat of silence followed his confident declaration, but it feels like an eternity, and the silvernette was suddenly worried that maybe he read everything wrong, maybe Oikawa had wanted confirmation that they were  _ just friends- _

The moment of doubt was brief, completely overtaken when a heavy hand suddenly reappeared behind his head, pushing it forward slightly until the two third years’ lips were slotting effortlessly together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you want to request a fic, too, the form is in my Twitter bio @Shoegawara1 . I don't write them in order, so if you request one, you could get it anywhere from tomorrow to next year ^^;
> 
> Thoughts and kudos appreciated >3<


End file.
